Bluesy Beaverton and the Children Gang
Bluesy Beaverton and The Children Gang is a 2020 Animated Nickelodeon Show to Released in June 14, 2020 and which released aired on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. This is a spin-off Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. New Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Merchandise on March 18, 2020. You can get Costumes, Toys, Party Stuff, Clothes, School Supplies and More in any Stores. Action Animal Packs and Badges: You can get Bluesy Beaverton, Feather Wood, Lil' Stinky, Rattz, Bluecorn, Princess Razzberries and Bradie Bonester in one pack. Featuring the new Children Gang Character: Amber Kittyson. And The Children Gang comes inside a package called "The Children Gang Action Animal Packs" with a Children Gang Badge. Seasons Seasons: 6 Place Yardley Premise Bluesy and Dania Beaverton, Feather Wood, Bradie Bonester, Rattz, Lil' Stinky, Bluecorn, Trinna, Snekaers, Cora Canton and Princess Razzberries are now tweens/teens. They have to deal with the various issues and the situations that occur during this age. As the show has aged, so have the characters as episodes often involve the cast dealing with common issues of preteens and teenagers. New Styles in 2020 Bluesy has a lightest blue tummy when he wears his Referee Outfit. Feather Wood has White tip of his wings and a White Tummy. Lil' Stinky still has Light Purple-Pink Glasses and she wears a Green Scarf. Rattz has a Bright Blue Cap on. Bluecorn has some Bright Red Shoes with polka-dots patterns and a Light Yellow Bow on her head. She also has Stripes on her head, back and tail. Princess Razzberries still wears her pretty dress on and she also wears her crystal bracelet. Bradie Bonester wears a Light Orange Baseball Cap with a Baseball Badge on his suit. Trinna is still wearing her School Uniform on. Sparkle Splash has her uniform same as Trinna. Sneakers wears her green School Cosplay Outfit on. Cora Canton wears her pink School Cosplay Outfit on. Dania has a Bright Tan Tummy in her Cheerleader Outfit. Barley Fliptrick still has a Bright Lavender Helmet and her bandana has a cat face. Brownie Jr and Sugar Hop-Hop in their Spring Outfits. Characters Main Characters: Bluesy Beaverton (A Referee Louse Beaver and the Leader of his Group) Dania Beaverton (A Cheerleader Louse Beaver who is Bluesy's Sister and The Co-Leader) Sneakers and Cora Canton (The Bush Cricket Torch Key Raccoon Sisters who are the Group's Helpers) Trinna (A Tree Squirrel who is a Student and Audryck and Danjhely's Friend and The Second in Command) Feather Wood (A Mosquito Woodpecker who is the Flight Pilot and the Leader Member) Lil' Stinky (A Purple Stinkbug Skunk who greets Bluecorn and the Second-In Command Member to Feather Wood) Rattz (A Bush Cricket Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend and the Second in Command) Bluecorn (A Earwig Long-Eared Chipmunk who is a Friend for the Animal Patrol and the Playful) Princess Razzberries (A Older Princess Thrips Fox Kit who is the very Majesty one) Bradie Bonester (A Little Tan Ant Collie who is very nervous and playful as the Sporty Pup) Majesty Maddlie (A White-tailed Fawn who is the new character as the Group's Assistant) Amber Kittyson (A Siberian Kitten who is the new character as Majesty Maddlie's Boss) Barley Fliptrick (A Little Skateboarding Alley Cat who is friends with Bluesy's Team) Main Villains: Broodie Stanker (A Male Stink Badger who is the Series's Main Antagonist as a Bully) Lellie Lemury (A Female Lemur who is Broodie's Sidekick and the Series's Secondary Main Antagonist) Secondary Main Characters: Britty Beaverton (A Louse Beaver who is Bluesy and Dania's Daughter) Polara Snowville (A Polar Bear Cub who is Barley Fliptrick's Best Friend) Brownie Jr. and Sugar Hop-Hop (A Hopping Mouse and a Cottontail Rabbit who lives in the School) Britty Beaverton (A Louse Beaver who is Bluesy and Dania's Daughter) Silky L'Aroma (A Stinkbug Yellow-Striped Skunk who is Befriends with Declara Dole and her friends) Declara Dole (A Arctic Wild Dingo Pup who is pretty as a Snow Princess) Chomp-Chomp (A Little Alligator who is a Yo-yo Champ) Bobbie Buckley (A Yellow Beaver Little Fluffball (A Little Snowshoe Rabbit who wanted to be friends with him) Alpha Dalpha Royal Ruiley Dawn Ferris (A Black-Footed Ferret who be friends to the Others) Pets for the Main Characters: Stink-Pew (The Super Critters's pet Robotic Bush-Tailed Skunk) Miss Juggie (Bluesy and Dania's pet Baby Quokka) Sparkle Splash (Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter) Swifti (Sneakers's pet Ring-Tailed Possum) Bubblegum (Feather Wood's pet Rainforest Raccoon Cub) Muffin Geepig (Bluecorn's pet Guniea Pig) Hopper (Princess Razzberries's pet Frog) Float Boat (Lil' Stinky's pet River Beaver Kit) Purple Slider (Rattz's pet Tree Squirrel Pup) Faster Dasher (Barley Fliptrick's pet Jack Rabbit) Tiggy Tark (Amber Kittyson's pet Bengal Tiger Cub) Recurring: Kids Berria Bonester Cheery Cherry Glamour Gessie Boober Bubby Howdy Chilly (A Chihuahua who pretends to be a Cowgirl) Twinkle-Toes Pip Lutro (A River Otter who loves to play in the Lake) Darling Gatto (A Golden Kitten who is very stylish) Reynard Foxley (A Arctic Fox Kit who is Princess Razzberries's Friend) Splasher Kiboko (A Hippo who doing the Belly-Flops) Shoshana L'Aroma Sunrise L'Aroma Sateen L'Aroma Minor: Trivia * Feather Wood and his Friends's Collars and Outfits are based of the PBS Kids Show, Super Why!. * The Super Critters are the based of The Super Readers from Super Why!. * The Show is a parody of The Get-Along-Gang and All Grown Up!. * Stink-Pew is a character in Super Why: The Movie: The Forest Critters's Amazing Discovery. He is now become the Main Character in the show. * This is the second show to involve the cast dealing with common issues of preteens and teenagers Category:Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Bluesy Beaverton and The Children Gang